


Do You Like It When I Say...

by tearstainangel



Series: No, I Don't Want Your Special House Cream, Inaho [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearstainangel/pseuds/tearstainangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho places too much trust in the results of his (dubious) research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like It When I Say...

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I ever wrote, so of course I'm taking my sex scene V-card at the same time.  
> I think I made Inaho really dumb here.

“You've loosen up faster than I expected.”

Inaho’s breath was hot against his ear, making him shiver. “Shut up.” Slaine rested his head on his cell’s wall, biting his lip as he tried to regain his composure.

Inaho narrowed his eyes. He isn't going to let the bat keep his silence. Pulling Slaine’s body closer, he bit down on the pale neck, twisting the fingers buried inside Slaine at the same time.

“Ah!” Face burning red, he clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle his moans, to no avail, as Inaho moved his fingers in quick succession, stretching his inner walls. “Naa- Ah! No. Don’t, there-” Slaine jerked and twisted as pleasure streaked through his body.

 _Found it._ Lips pulling into a satisfied smile, Inaho continued his assault on Slaine’s prostate, drinking in every tremble and cry that exposed his pleasure. _According to my research, what I should say now is-_

Slaine clenched his hand into a fist, he could feel Inaho smirking against his neck. _I should punch him in the face. Except-_ “N-nnh.” _That spot. So good. I can’t- I'm going to come._

“You’re such a bad boy Slaine. Your ass is squeezing my fingers so tight. Should I fuck you until your hole’s gaping open?”

“Nya-ah! Un-mh.” Biting his hand so hard, teeth marks indent his flesh, Slaine shuddered, coming hard. _Did I just…_ Through the daze and confusion clouding his mind, he faintly heard Inaho speaking, “I wondered if you were the type to enjoy dirty talk. Seems that it was lucky I had researched in advance.”

Silence resounded in the cell for a few moments. _I’m going to KILL him._ Slaine turned around, ignoring the discomfort when Inaho’s fingers slipped out. “I didn't, it wasn't- What were you even-” Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he forced out “I was already on edge before you spewed out that horrendous... I don’t even know what that sorry display was. Please refrain from further attempts at dirty talk.”

Inaho cocked his head, and questioned, “So you didn't enjoy being called a bad boy? The evidence is pointing otherwise,” while staring pointedly at the cum dripping down the wall.

Flushing deep red, Slaine shrieked “I was already going to come! It wasn't even good dirty talk. Horrible, in fact. The only lucky thing was that I didn't immediately lose my erection. Why were you even- Don’t research such things any more!”

Fixing Slaine with a deadpan expression, Inaho drawled “You’re overreacting. If it wasn't up to your standards, I can practice lines that you prefer. Would you rather I call you a slut?”

Staring in disbelieve, Slaine felt hysteria bubbling up and buried his head in his hands, unsure if he wanted to laugh or weep. _Why am I having my first time with this insensitive jerk._

As if unaware of Slaine’s misery, Inaho carried on, “-a lot of interest in BDSM. I didn’t bring any handcuffs, but any cloth should suffice so we can use my tie-”

Lifting his head, Slaine glared at Inaho, a deranged look in his eyes. Moving quickly, he pushed Inaho down. “Just stay still and shut up. Being so talkative, how useless.” Slaine unzipped Inaho’s pants and pulled out his cock. Stroking it and rubbing the tip, he smirked as Inaho started to breathe harshly, savoring the sight of Inaho panting, cheeks tinged pink.

Reaching for the lube from where it dropped on the bed, he hastily slicked the hard cock and positioned himself over it. “If you say a single word, I’m going to stop.” With that last warning, Slaine sank down on Inaho, breath hitching as he was penetrated inch by inch.

“Hnng.” Slaine let out a sigh as he finally enveloped the whole length. His walls were stretched full around Inaho’s cock, the preparation just short of enough, the burn sending shocks up his spine.

Steeling his resolve, Slaine raised his hips and dropped it in succession, riding Inaho. He feels so hot, so full. Quickly increasing his speed, he grinded down each time he thrust himself onto Inaho’s cock. Hands glided up his back, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Slaine locked eyes with Inaho, his ass clenching from the desire in Inaho’s eyes. Unable to hold back any longer, Inaho snapped his hips up, hands grabbing at Slaine’s waist.

“Ah- Ah- Ah. Uh-Ah!” Slaine’s moans in staccato, gradually increasing in volume. His thighs tremble from exertion, overwhelmed by pleasure, he lets go of all inhibitions, bouncing on Inaho’s cock like a wild animal, chasing only his climax. Eyes tearing up, he stared down at Inaho, silently begging for more, just a little more, he was almost at the peak.

Grabbing Slaine by the back of his neck, Inaho pulled him down and kissed him, fierce and demanding. Using his leverage on Slaine’s waist, Inaho shoved him down as he thrust up causing Slaine’s back to arch in pleasure, coming over their chests, his hole twitching and clenching tightly around Inaho. Holding Slaine tightly against him, Inaho swallowed his whines and whimpers as he continued plunging into Slaine’s oversensitive hole.

Inaho inhaled sharply, hips thrusting in quick and short ferocity, groaning as he comes, coating Slaine’s insides with his cum. Breathing heavily, the both of them laid still, coming down from their high.

Releasing Slaine from his grip, he rearranged them so that they are comfortable on the bed, cradling Slaine in his arms. Inaho lifted his hand to gently stroke Slaine’s hair, trailing down to wipe the tear tracks on his face. Slaine peered at him through his lashes, giving him a shy smile, prompting Inaho to lean down to steal a kiss. Slow and sweet, in contrast to their earlier ferocity.

Snuggling into Inaho’s embrace, he couldn’t be more satisfied, settling into the warm afterglow. Wrapping his arms tighter in response, Inaho quietly whispered into Slaine’s ear.

“Do you want me to eat you out?”

_Yeah, he’s had enough of dealing with this asshole for today._

**Author's Note:**

> It had totally diverged from the original plot(?). Inaho decided he didn't want to be sexy, so all you got is crack.


End file.
